The girl at the mansion's door
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AU that happens after Apocalypse. X23 was not a clone but the natural born daughter of Wolverine. Logan had relationship with a woman with Clara and shortly after he left a few a years ago she got pregnant. She had a baby girl. She doesn't have name and she escapes after being capture and going through what Logan went through. Soon Logan bonds with his daughter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_AU that happens after Apocalypse. X23 was not a clone but the natural born daughter of Wolverine. Logan had relationship with a woman with Clara and shortly after he left a few a years ago she got pregnant. She had a baby girl. She doesn't have name and she escapes after being capture and going through what Logan went through. Soon Logan bonds with his daughter. _

chapter 1

A little girl was traveling after an incident where she use to live and heard of a mansion meant for gifted youngsters. She was gifted alright she had a unique gift. She doesn't want to go through that again there was fire they caused and she was kidnapped and went through something terrible.

She managed to escape and when she saw her home it was in ruin so she decided to find her way to Bayville because that is where he lived. She made it there and saw the mansion and she was outside the gate.

Someone was about enter. "Oh hello, I'm Kurt Wagner," Kurt said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't know mom always called me her little sweetheart." she said.

"I see, why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"It's a long story, I heard this place is for gifted youngsters," she said. "you know have powers," she said.

"You have powers what do you do?" Kurt asked.

"It's a little hard to explain, I don't want to do it here I already had a hard time recently, I just want to find a safe place because I was on the run, because these people were doing bad things to me," she said.

"Don't worry I am sure professor Xavier will know what to do," Kurt said. "Follow me," he said.

"Kurt why did you bring a kid here?" Beast asked.

"I came here and he brought me in," she said.

"Why did you come here?' Beast asked.

"It's kind of a long story." she said. "My home was destroyed by bad people they took me and my mom disappeared. These people did bad things to me, I don't like to talk about it. Then I escaped and found my home in ruins and then I found my way here because I heard this place is for people with gifts like mine," she said.

"Your father must be worried about you and your mother." Beast said.

"I don't know Mom said she and dad had know each other for years and the both had gifts and then after they saw each other five years ago and then he left and then I was born and they haven't seen each other since," she said.

"I see," Beast said.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked.

"This little girl had a hard experience and she apparently is gifted with powers." Beast said.

"I thought I sense a young mutant but no name came up," Xavier said.

"Mommy never gave me a name she always called me her little sweetheart. She said could never think of a name that would suite me just right, I never been to a preschool so mom just taught me." she said.

"Well you are welcome here," Xavier said.

"Hey what's going on?" Logan asked coming. "Hey whose the new kid?" he asked.

"It's quiet a story this little one has escaped some bad people who attacked her home and took her and did things to her and she escaped and now she made it here talking about a gift." Xavier said.

"Hmm something about her looks familiar," Logan said.

"You look familiar, you look like a guy mom said was name Logan in a picture she had," she said.

"Funny that's my name, the only I gave a picture of me willingly was Clara Giggs," Logan said.

"Clara Giggs was my mother," she said. "She saw a guy named Logan was my father," she said. "I think this means I'm your daughter." she said.

"That's what I was concerned about," Logan said. "But I don't know why the woman I love never told me she was pregnant," he said.

"Maybe we can run a little DNA test, just make sure." Xavier said.

"That's a good idea," Beast said.

"I agree," Logan said. "Because I don't know if she is my daughter or if she's not," he said.

"Well she kind of looks like you," Kurt said.

Once in the infirmary they were ready to start. "Okay now we will take some blood now," Beast said.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay now let's start," Beast said.

After taking the blood and they put in the DNA scanner. "Hmm she is your daughter Logan." Beast said.

"Good grief this is hard to believe," Logan said.

"I know but it is," Beast said.

"Mind leaving us while we talk to your father little one?" Xavier asked.

"Okay," she said and went out.

"Logan last time you saw Clara was about how many years ago?" Xavier asked.

"Almost six years, and we... Oh boy and it's our own fault for getting reckless," Logan said.

"I see," Xavier said.

"Well this doesn't change the fact that she is your daughter and you need to accept that," Beast said.

"I know, this is going to take a while to get use too," Logan said. "We need to find Clara to see if she is still out there," he said.

"Good point," Beast said. "we already dealt with enough recently." he said.

"Yes, with Apocalypse's defeat and now this!" Logan said. "I don't know about this but I always like a challenge," he said. "But what did this kid go through?" he asked.

"I couldn't help over hearing the bad people said about using the weapon X program on me they said the tried cloning so they decided to use his real child for it and then they did terrible stuff to me including this," she said. Then showed them her claws.

"My word," Beast said.

Logan snarled his anger was rising. "Doing that to a child an innocent child? I can hardly believe them!" he said. "When I find those guys they will regret doing it!" he said.

"Logan calm down, I know you went through it before and it upset you, but last thing you need is to get revenge." Xavier said.

"What's going on?" Magneto asked coming. He just recently began to help.

"Well it's a long story," Xavier said then explained.

"I see, I did experimentation once and that reminded me of what I went through at the Nazi camp as one of the Jewish people they were trying to eliminate," Magneto said.

"I realized you were older than you look but I am shocked." Xavier said.

"I know," Magneto said.

"We have done things we all regretted," Beast said.

"I know I have done it too," Logan said. "So what is your name what did Clara call you?" he asked.

"She said she could never find the name that fit me, so she just call me her little sweet heart, or her sweet child," she said. "The social workers kept getting on to her, because my birth certificate has no name to go with hers and yours and no name for my social security number." she said.

"I see, we will figure out what to call you," Logan said. "So I will just tell me what names and you tell me which one you like," he said. "I will talk to the social workers and tell her the father has been found so they don't worry about you being looked after until your mother is found and I much to talk about with your mother if we find her." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh that, I was thinking about what we were talking about sometime but didn't know when to do it or if to do it," Logan said.

"You mean get married," Magneto said.

"Yes," Logan said. "So kid let's find a name that suites you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Willa?" Logan asked.

"No, sounds too soft," she said.

"Ericka?" Logan asked.

"Too froufrou," she said.

"Laura?" Logan asked as he was about to give up.

"I like that I think's a great combo of both my parents names," she said.

"Okay then,' Logan said.

After talking to the social worker they decided to allow it. But they wanted to discuss things when and if her mother was found because they definitely wanted the child to have her parents together after what she went through even if she is a mutant.

"I could've gone with out the lecture I was already planning on it," Logan said. Then they got Laura settled.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Logan woke up and saw Laura sitting in front of the TV having a bowl of frosted flakes. Beast was there too. "I helped her reach the cereal and helped with the milk even though she wanted to do it herself. She seems very independent like you," Beast said.

"Sounds like it," Logan said.

Thundercats were on TV. "Oh boy it's starting to get good, Lion-o is the coolest," Laura said.

"I've seen that show before pretty decent. I got to say I like Panthro and that's a guy I know who won't take getting pushed around lightly," Logan said.

"Hey what's on the tube?" Peitro asked. "Thundercats? Who put that show on I haven't seen it since I was nine," he said.

"Laura put it on," Beast said. "She said it's her favorite show," he said.

"I see I thought girls your age prefer power puff girls or other girly shows," Peitro said.

"I don't see why she can't enjoy Thundercats son, you use to like when you were about her age." Magneto said.

"Shush! Mum-Ra has disguised himself as Lion-o I haven't seen this one!" Laura said.

"Hey this one was favorite," Peitro said sitting down.

"They are having a marathon tomorrow they are doing of season two." Laura said.

"Cool," Peitro said. "Now let's watch here comes the good part." he said.

The show ended. "It's so funny that Mum-Ra the ever living source of evil on third earth is afraid of his own reflection," Laura said.

"Yeah and Jackalman a creature said to be a trickster and fearless by the Egyptians is a big coward." Peitro said.

"Yeah and I thought primates were suppose to be smart, Monkian makes monkeys and apes look bad." Laura said.

"Well I say they got Slithe right a cold blooded calculating reptile but also a little bit too much in the self center department." Peitro said.

"Vultureman seems to be smarter than all those mutants of Plun-darr put together, but still sometimes just as cowardly," Laura said.

"Yes but Rataro is a bad to the bone mutant and the others are afraid of him and he's arrogant that can bring him to his downfall." Peitro said.

"Well it looks like your son Peitro is getting along with Laura." Xavier said.

"Yes they share an interest in a cartoon called Thundercats." Magneto said.

"Thundercats is on cool my favorite," Spyke said. He is back with the x-men and brings Morlocks who wish to hopefully join the x-men.

"Your in luck another one is on next," Peitro said.

"Which one?" Spyke asked.

"I thinks it's one where he meets the berbils,or the one with berserkers," Laura said.

"Well let's watch and find out," Spyke said.

"So who's your favorite Thundercat?" Peitro asked. "I personally like Cheetara she's super fast like me," he said.

"I like Tygra I like his mind powers," Spyke said.

"I honestly like Lion-o he's cool, even though he's a boy in a man's body," Laura said.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked.

"Oh when they were escaping their doomed planet and their ship was damaged. Before Jaga piloted them to Third earth they went to the suspension capsules and Jaga the oldest didn't to pilot the ship. Lion-o's malfunctioned and he aged physically to man but he didn't grow up," Peitro said.

"So he has grow up and learn those things as man?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Spyke said.

"Hey commercial is over let's watch," Laura said.

"Kids," Magneto said.

"There is a playground nearby you can take Laura there to play," Xavier said.

"Are you sure the parents want a mutant child playing with their kids?" Logan asked. "I don't know if she has complete control over those claws, what if someone get's hurt." he said.

"Don't worry, things seems to be calming down the president is already working passing the laws to make sure mutants are treated as equals and are protected for hate crimes," Beast said.

"Laura do you want to go to the playground after your show is over?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Laura said.

After the show Laura got her shoes on and went outside. "You know she's five years old she should be in school when August comes around." Beast said.

"When and where?" Logan asked.

"There is Bayville Elementary school, it's close and great school," Xavier said.

"Okay then I will send in the paper and see if she can go, so let me guess kindergarten," Logan said.

"Yes, that is the grade for five and six year olds." Beast said.

"Okay just I'll handle it," Logan said.

"Come on I thought we were going to the park," Laura said.

"Okay I'm coming," Logan said.

Once at the park Laura was playing. "That child seems a little different," a mother told her friend.

"What about my daughter is different?" Logan asked looking at her with sharp eyes.

"Sorry I mean no offense, she just seems odd," the woman said.

"How about you mind your own business," Logan said.

"Okay, sorry sir," she said.

"Trust me I just found out I was a dad, and her mother is missing I am doing my best here," Logan said.

"Calm down many of us have it hard," the lady said. "Trust me I am a Marine widow." she said.

"I see," Logan said.

Laura was playing and then a kid pushed her off the swing. "Ouch!" Laura said.

"Laura!" Logan said and ran over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," Laura said. Her arm was bleeding.

"That's a nasty scrape," Logan said.

Laura was sniffling. "Look at the baby cry," the boy said laughing.

"Leave me alone," Laura said getting mad. "Plus I got on the swing first and you could have used the other swing, or waited your turn!" she said.

"Oh yeah you please like kid like you can use my swing, I use this swing, I own it," he said.

"I'm so sorry sir, my son has been like this since his father died, he was normally good and now he's acting out," the lady said.

"Why are you acting like this kid?" Logan said.

"Someone told me the good die young and that's why my dad died and if I will stay good I will die young so I will never be a good boy again," the boy said.

"Listen kid I know how you feel my dad was good man and he was killed right in front of me, but that shouldn't stop from being good, just because someone says if be good means you die young doesn't mean it's true for you," Logan said.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Really," Logan said.

"No Benny what do you say Laura?" his mother asked.

"Sorry," he said.

"Okay Laura let's go home and take care of that scrape," Logan said.

Once back at the mansion Laura now had a bandage and was happy.

Soon she would go to school.

To be continued.


End file.
